In manufacturing steps of a semiconductor device, after a semiconductor chip is obtained by dicing a semiconductor wafer, a step of operation confirming whether the obtained semiconductor chip operates normally may be performed.
In the operation confirmation step of the semiconductor chip, for example, the operation confirmation of the semiconductor chip is performed at high temperature or low temperature. In doing so, it is possible to accelerate a deterioration of the semiconductor chip in which a factor that may cause a defect is present, to cause an initial defect of the semiconductor chip at an early stage, and to remove the defective product. As a result, a semiconductor chip with excellent reliability with high yield can be obtained.
As a technique related to such an acceleration test of the operation confirmation of semiconductor chip, for example, one described in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Published patent application No. A-H10-163281) can be mentioned.
Patent Document 1 discloses a method for manufacturing a semiconductor element in which dicing is executed to a semiconductor wafer on which a plurality of semiconductor elements are formed, a contact terminal connected to the tester is pressed against an electrode formed on the semiconductor element to make an electrical connection in a state where the positional relationship between the semiconductor elements subjected to the dicing is maintained, and the semiconductor element is manufactured by performing an inspection by operation characteristic test on the semiconductor element by the tester in the connected state.